


Titanium

by Satanachia



Series: Titanium [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Pirates, Creature's Week, M/M, boże co ja robię ze swoim życiem pisząc takie fiki, merman!Tony
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rating prawdopodobnie podskoczy - będzie krew, kiła i mogiła. No, jedna, bądź dwie. Ewentualnie dziesięć.<br/>No nie poradzę na to, że coś, co z założenia miało być fluffem, ewoluuje w dziwactwo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts).



> Rating prawdopodobnie podskoczy - będzie krew, kiła i mogiła. No, jedna, bądź dwie. Ewentualnie dziesięć.  
> No nie poradzę na to, że coś, co z założenia miało być fluffem, ewoluuje w dziwactwo.

Kiedy kapitan Rogers po raz pierwszy usłyszał na co ma zapolować, ledwo zdołał zapanować nad wyrazem twarzy. Owszem, jednostka, którą dowodził była najszybszą we flocie Federacji i nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, jednak nawet jego ukochany “Orzeł” nie mógł się równać ze statkiem wyznaczonym za cel - “Titanium” był nie tylko szybki, ale też, jak na jednostkę swoich rozmiarów, niezwykle zwrotny, dzięki czemu łatwo wypływał spomiędzy nadbrzeżnych skał i mielizn, pozostawiając za sobą tonącą od dziur w burtach, bądź osiadłą na dnie pogoń. Rogers sam tego doświadczył. Raz, jeden raz, puścił się w pościg za “Titanium” i omal nie przypłacił tego utratą statku.

Jedyne co pamiętał z tamtego koszmarnego dnia to łopoczący prześmiewczo główny żagiel “Titanium” i godziny wylewania wody z zalanej przez dziurę w kadłubie ładowni.  
I niby miał _znowu_ pchać się w to szaleństwo i gonić za tą bestią?

Rogers prychnął.

— Czy jest coś, czym chciałby się pan ze mną podzielić, kapitanie? — Jedno oko admirała Fury’ego wpatrywało się w niego intensywnie i Rogers zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać czy podczas przyjmowania rozkazu nie pozwolił sobie na jedną, lub dwie uwagi odnośnie głupoty dowodzących.  
Ewentualnie dziesięć.

— Nie, admirale — odparł i spokojnym ruchem zgarnął z biurka przeznaczone dla niego dokumenty. — Jednak, jeśli mogę spytać, dlaczego rozkazy obejmują pozostawienie przy życiu Anatonela? Jest piratem, a dla nich przeznaczono jedną karę, stryczek, więc dlaczego…

— Nie musi się pan tym przejmować — przerwał mu Fury i wstał od biurka, czym jasno obwieścił koniec rozmowy, a Rogers, chcąc nie chcąc, pozwolił mu wyprowadzić się z gabinetu.

Fury słynął z ukrywania przed swoimi kapitanami wielu rzeczy i nawet Rogers, pomimo lat służby we Flocie i licznych zasług, nie miał co liczyć na ulgę w tym. Fury po prostu taki był - skuteczny, ale i [i]śliski[/i]; skoro rozkazy przechodziły przez niego, na pewno miały drugie dno, a Rogers planował odkryć je jeszcze przed wypłynięciem na otwarte morze.

Niekiedy wiedza o tych kilku, z pozoru nieistotnych, szczegółach mogła uratować życie, lub, co najmniej, zszargane nerwy kapitana.

*

Pierwsze tygodnie poszukiwań były prawdziwą katorgą. Obszar, na którym widywano “Titanium” był przeogromny i nawet pomimo tego, że niemal za każdym razem, gdy przybijali do brzegu, udawało mu się wygrozić, bądź wykupić od miejscowych łachudrów nowe informacje o miejscu przebywania statku, ten z łatwością im się wymykał, co doprowadzało spokojnego zwykle Rogersa do szewskiej pasji.

— To nie powinno mieć miejsca — warknął, uderzając pucharem o stół; wino zakołysało się niebezpiecznie, grożąc wylaniem. — Nawet przy swoich osiągach nie powinien wypłynąć tak szybko poza wyspy, nie przy [i]ciszy[/i]!

— Podobno ostrzegł ich jakiś “dyjabeł” — jego pierwszy oficer, Barnes, wyprostował się na krześle i postukał wymownie w róg rozłożonej na stole mapy, gdzie pysznił się szczegółowo naszkicowany, atramentowy wąż morski — A jeśli przynajmniej połowa tego, co mówią o tym przeklętym statku, jest prawdą, to mamy do czynienia z czymś tego pokroju.

— Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że w nie wierzysz? — parsknął rozbawiony kapitan i dopił trunek. — Takie stworzenia nie istnieją. To tylko bajki, którymi matki straszą małe dzieci, żeby nie wypływały zbyt daleko.

— Bajki? — Barnes wyglądał na zirytowanego — Nazywasz je bajkami? Mam ci przypomnieć o Perłowej Zatoce?

— To była zwyczajna halucynacja, wszyscy nawdychaliśmy się miazmatu — odparł obronnym tonem Rogers i gwałtownym ruchem zwinął trzeszczącą od soli, pergaminową mapę, wyraźnie próbując skończyć temat.

— A trytony, syreny z Czerwonego Pokoju, też są dla ciebie bajką?

— To tylko _chorzy ludzie_...

— To nie są chorzy ludzie, Steve, do stu diabłów, wyciągnij głowę z dupy, bo na stałe tam zostanie! — Barnes gwałtownie wstał i oparł dłonie na stole, wyraźnie górując nad Rogersem. — Nie wszystko co głosi jaśnie oświecona Federacja jest prawdą — powiedział nieco spokojniej i zamilkł na dłuższa chwilę, wbijając ostry wzrok w kapitana. Nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, poza lekkim drgnięciem jego ramion.

— Doskonale — rzekł z przekąsem i odsunął się od stołu — Zaprawdę, doskonale — rozłożył ręce w prześmiewczym geście niemocy — Mam nadzieję, że gdy następnym razem wylądujemy w jakiejś spelunie, miejscowi naprostują twoje rozumowanie — nie czekając na odpowiedź odwrócił się na pięcie, chcąc wyjść z kajuty, która nagle wydawała mu się zbyt mała.

— Nie zapomnij się na pokładzie — głos Rogersa zatrzymał go tylko na chwilę.  
— Aye, _kapitanie_ — odparł chłodnym tonem i wyszedł; w dopiero co zamknięte drzwi uderzył z hukiem, prawdopodobnie, cynowy puchar. Barnes tylko cudem powstrzymał sie przed westchnięciem i w pół kroku zatrzymał zbliżającego się do nich młodego chłopca, który najwyraźniej pełnił w tym tygodniu funkcję pomocnika kuka, i odprawił go z zakazem przeszkadzania kapitanowi. Prawdopodobnie chłopak zerwał od kucharza tęgie baty, ale Barnes niezbyt się tym przejął - dzieciak oberwałby zdecydowanie mocniej, gdyby podłożył się teraz rozdrażnionemu Rogersowi.

Spokojnym krokiem, wszedł na kasztel. Skinieniem głowy przywitał się z siedzącym brzy burcie drugim oficerem, który nawet nie pofatygował się, żeby wstać.

— Wciąż bez zmian, Sam? — drugi oficer pokręcił głową.

— Ciągle cisza. Ludzie zaczynają się burzyć, mówią, że to klątwa. — Barnes prychnął w odpowiedzi.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak klątwy, czy stwory morskie, nie wie pan o tym, panie Wilson? — w głosie Barnesa dało się słyszeć jawną kpinę.

— Kapitan?

— Jakbyś musiał pytać.

Przez chwilę milczeli obaj, pogrążeni we własnych myślach.

— To naprawdę może być jakaś klątwa — zaczął Sam, jednak Barnes przerwał mu spokojnie:

— Wiem. To ósmy dzień ciszy po tym, gdy niemal dopadliśmy ten przeklęty statek. To oczywiste, że załoga daje sobie czas na odpoczynek. Gdybyśmy byli na ich miejscu, pewnie zrobilibyśmy to samo. Musimy to przeczekać i większość naszej dobrze o tym wie, a nawet jeśli nie — jego wargi wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek — Przypomnimy im o tym, zrozumiano?

Wilson przytaknął, jednak wciąż nie podniósł się z pokładu, a i sam pierwszy oficer nie kwapił się zbytnio do pogonienia załogi, która ze względu na słońce zaległa w większości na dolnych pokładach; po górnym kręciło się zaledwie kilku majtków, którzy z widocznym utęsknieniem wyglądali na niebie chmur. Najwidoczniej reszta marynarzy wygoniła ich z dołu za jakieś drobne przewinienia.

— Wyżłopią cały rum — mruknął Wilson i zmienił pozycję na bardziej wygodną.

— Zostanie więcej wody — skwitował Barnes i zmrużył lekko oczy, gdy mignął mu tuż nad wodą zwiewny, ludzki kształt. Stworzenie przyjęło bardziej wyraźną formę i uniosło w górę dwa nienaturalnie długie palce.

 _Dwa dni. Tyle wytrzymamy_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, a zjawa rozpłynęła się w rozgrzanym powietrzu równie szybko, co się pojawiła.

*

— Dwa dni, Panie — świszczący szept rozbudził drzemiącego Anatonela.

— Tylko dwa dni? — spytał rozbawiony i zerknął rozespanym wzrokiem na unoszącego się zaledwie metr od niego sylfa.

— Przekazałem wiadomość — stworzenie zignorowało pytanie i ponownie rozproszyło swoja formę, rozciągając ją na cały statek. Tylko lekka zmiana ciśnienia, do której nie przyłożyło większej uwagi, ukazała jak bardzo było zmęczone.

— Śpij, J — szepnął tryton i pogładził miękko najbliższy ryt na swojej koi — Zasłużyłeś. — Sylf zakołysał lekko statkiem, próbując uspokoić swojego pana.

— Tak, tobie nigdy nic nie jest — westchnął cierpiętniczo Anatonel i ułożył się wygodniej na koi. Dwa dni to dość czasu, by naruszona przez rafę stępka zrosła się do końca, i aby załoga zdążyła wypocząć, i uzupełnić braki wody. Dość, by mogli zapolować.

Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie teraz i nie tutaj.

Ludzie zamieszkujący te wyspy byli chronieni paktem o nieagresji z vodyanoi i Anatonel wolał nie ryzykować załogą — a tym bardziej statkiem — starcia z nimi. Dobrze pamiętał jak ostre były ich pazury, i jak dobrze zostali wyszkoleni kapłani, którzy z rozpruwania zrobili wręcz sztukę.

— Jutro — mruknął i odepchnął od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli, pozwalając sylfowi uśpić siebie i już dawno skrytą na dolnym pokładzie załogę. Lepiej było nie być przytomnym podczas zrostu kilu.

Pierwszy trzask, ogłaszający rozpoczęcie zrostu, przypominał nieco chrzęst łamanego kręgosłupa; kilku marynarzy poruszyło się niespokojnie przez sen, lecz miękki szept sylfa natychmiast ich uspokoił. Na następne trzaski nikt już nie zareagował, dając stworzeniu przyzwolenie na szybszą pracę, co skrzętnie wykorzystało, modelując kil i lekko naruszone burty na swoją modłę.


End file.
